


Imagine their parents reaction to yours being immigrants

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Summary: request: Heyy, i didn't know exactly where to message you, but this'll do :). I was thinking of a request about the guys' partners being inmigrants, i'm argentinian but they can be from anywhere. That's all. Have a nicw day-----A/N: sorry it took so long. I am still fighting my way out of my writers block but I hope you like it.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Original Character(s), Gerard Pitts/ Original Character(s), Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s), Steven Meeks/Original Character(s), Todd Anderson/Original Character(s)





	Imagine their parents reaction to yours being immigrants

**Author's Note:**

> request: Heyy, i didn't know exactly where to message you, but this'll do :). I was thinking of a request about the guys' partners being inmigrants, i'm argentinian but they can be from anywhere. That's all. Have a nicw day   
> \-----  
> A/N: sorry it took so long. I am still fighting my way out of my writers block but I hope you like it.

Neil  
Neils parents: rude AF  
• You and Neil met in the theater during the auditions of A midsummer night’s dream and hit it off rather quickly  
• It didn’t take him very long to ask you out  
• But it also didn’t take long for Mr. Perry to hear about his son’s relationship and his commitment to the theater from one of his colleagues whose child was also part of the theater group  
• When he first heard about it, he was furious  
• Firstly, because his son was doing a play behind his back  
• Secondly, because his son had a girlfriend behind his back  
• And third, because he’d heard this girlfriend was not a born and raised American  
• He’d read about immigrants, mostly those who’d fled their homes for America during the Second World War, but none of those news outlets showed these people in a positive light. As a result, his views weren’t positive -or at the very least sympathetic- either  
• Because of this, Mr. Perry came bursting through Neil’s bedroom door, and seeing his son on his bed with his arms around that girl, his rage only grows, and he demands Neil break off his ‘relationship’  
• What Mr. Perry didn’t anticipate however, was his child’s reaction. Neils arms tightened around the girl he loved as his expression hardened. ‘No’, he states firmly.  
• ‘What?’  
• ‘No’, Neil repeats, ‘I am *not* breaking up with (Y/N) and you do *not* get a say in who I love. You need to leave, right now.’  
• With a small but stern shove, Neil removed his father from his room, closing the door in his face and turning the lock, preventing Mr. Perry from re-entering  
• A short tense moment later, Neil turned around, his angered expression softening into a smile once he laid his eyes on his shocked yet relieved girlfriend

Todd  
Todd’s parents: awkward  
• You and Todd were reading in his room. One of his arms around you and your legs entangled while sitting on the bed  
• Both of you jumped when suddenly the door opened to reveal Todd’s parents  
• Seeing his son with a girl in his bed, caused both to stop in their tracks as well  
• Todd jumps out of bed, standing up and coming face to face with his shocked parents  
• After another long tense moment, Todd’s father was the first to break the silence. ‘well, Todd, would you please introduce us?’ he asked somewhat awkwardly.  
• Todd froze, unable to speak as his entire body tenses up. Instead, you stand up, reaching you hand out for Mr. Anderson to shake: ‘I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you, sir.’  
• Mr. Anderson shook your hands after a moment’s hesitation  
• Todd’s parents both seated themselves on Neil’s empty bed and motions for his son and his girlfriend to do the same. ‘I’m going to be honest with you both. I did not expect you,’ he motioned at Todd, ‘to be getting a girlfriend, especially not one who’s clearly-‘ he caught himself, ‘-especially not since you’re not the most social boy.’  
• With this he turns his attention to you: ‘Do you go to school in the area, young lady?’ You noted that you do. This is where the still awkward smalltalk begins, though most of it is Todd’s parents asking you questions as your boyfriend only occasionally chimes in, which you don’t mind, you’re just glad he hasn’t completely frozen up in the presence of his parents  
• The smalltalk goes on, until it finally reaches the topic of parents: ‘and, if I may ask, what do your parents do?’  
• ‘well, my father is a teacher, and my mother is a housewife’, you tell them.  
• ‘And.. uhm… may I ask where-‘  
• ‘where I am from?’ you ask, trying to sound as neutral as possible, ‘Well I am from (American State) …but my parents were born in (country that isn’t in north-/south-American). They moved here during the war.’  
• The parents simply nodded in understanding before sharing a look and standing up, causing both you and Todd to follow suit.  
• The parents shook their son’s hand and yours one last time before bidding both of you goodbye

Charlie  
Charlie’s parents: surprised but chill ft rude Welton teachers  
• Both of you go to different schools so one of you always had to sneak out to the other’s school.  
• But this time a professor walked in on you and Charlie when you were kissing behind the Welton building  
• The professor, of whom you didn’t know the name, was beyond himself with rage, dragging both of you to the headmaster’s office  
• Headmaster Nolan sat behind his desk, shot both of you a look of annoyance and disgust and simply informed you he’d called both pairs of parents.  
• With that he motioned you to sit in the chairs in front of his desk.  
• You both sit there in silence for a while until both your parents arrive  
• When you both turn to face your parents, you can clearly see a short flash of shock come across Charlie’s parents’ faces as they lock eyes with you parents  
• The reason for that was all too familiar to you, you weren’t even surprised  
• Once the parents were seated next to their respective children, headmaster Nolan relayed what had happened until you noticed something;  
• ‘So, Mr. and Mrs. (L/N), your daughter had sneaked out of her school domain without permission and convinced one of our boys to abandon his schoolwork-‘  
• ‘excuse me sir’, your father’s voice suddenly interrupted, ‘but it seems to me that it takes two people to kiss. You are sitting here blaming my daughter, when I am sure this young man was more than willing to put his schoolwork down.’  
• You blushed at your father’s blunt statement and after you saw Nolans shocked face you had to do your best to conceal your giggling  
• You shoot a look at Charlie only to see he was blushing and holding back laughter also  
• The meeting was concluded shortly after that with Nolan demanding both of you get detention for at least 2 weeks  
• With that you all leave his office and lead your parents to the exit of the school. Charlies parents say their goodbyes to their sons, after scolding him one more time, telling him to behave. They also shoot you a friendly nod and both fathers exchange a handshake.   
• After a short moment, your father turns to Charlie: ‘you seem like a smart young man. You treat my daughter with respect and there’ll be no problems. Alright?’  
• Leaving Charlie to stiffly nod before shaking your father’s hands.

Meeks  
Meeks’ parents: patronizing  
• Unlike most of his friends, Steven Meeks told his parents about his girlfriend before they could hear about it from someone else  
• Meeks had let you know they’d invited you both to dinner one evening. You were a little nervous since you knew Meeks’ family was full of doctors and professors and they might think you’re not good enough for their son  
• And your fear turned out to be true. The evening was filled with passive aggressive questions with a patronizing undertone. But you just smile, linking your hand with Meeks’ under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
• ‘so (Y/N), how are your grades in school, Meeks is a straight A student.’  
• ‘yes Ma’am, I know. So am I’, you say smiling.  
• That statement was caused an annoyed side-glance to be shared by the two parents.  
• The night goes on like that, yet your smile never wavers as it is clear you exceed all their expectations (much to their annoyance)  
• At the end of the evening Meeks dropped you off at the school gates, while giving you a hug he apologized for his parents’ behavior  
• ‘It’s alright’, you tell your boyfriend, giving him one more peck before re-entering the schoolbuilding

Pitts  
Pitts parents: very nice  
• Like Meeks, Gerald Pitts told his parents about his girlfriend before they could find out from a third party or before you and he got caught sneaking around each other’s campuses.  
• And thus, one night you got a phone call from your tall boyfriend inviting you to a coffee date with his parents.  
• You knew he was going his parents about you, but you were nervous none the less.  
• Pitts seemed to notice this in your silence: ‘don’t worry. They are going to love you. I promise.’  
• His kind words put a smile to your face as you accepted the invitation as you began to count down the days until you got to see your loving boyfriend again  
• That day soon came. You walked into the coffeeshop Pitts had specified and scanned the room looking for his familiar face.  
• You soon found him, his face lighting up when he saw you. A soft blush spread across your cheeks  
• When you arrived at their table Pitts scooted over so you could sit next to him after pecking you on the cheek.  
• His parents smiled at you before introducing themselves  
• As you all sipped your coffee, Pitts parents asked you many questions, one of them being: ‘how did you meet our son?’  
• You told them the story of how you’d met after bumping into him at an assembly of your school and his and had kept in contact ever since  
• At the end of the ‘coffee date’ Pitts’ parents offered to drive you back to school, all the while commenting on how they were so glad their son was seeing such a nice girl.


End file.
